Aprendendo com os erros
by Raissa Azevedo
Summary: Ginny tinha um sonho, ser atriz! Junto com sua melhor amiga de infância ela viaja para Los Angeles onde teria o teste para seu primeiro filme. Mal sabe ela que iria viver um drama... Na vida real. UA NC
1. Prólogo

Eu estou apaixonada! Sim, apaixonada. Apaixonada por Los Angeles, a cidade das estrelas. Meu maior desejo sempre foi visitar Los Angeles, mas, o desejo o qual eu quero lutar para realizar agora que eu estou aqui é me tornar uma atriz, uma atriz de Hollywood, igual as atrizes e atores que eu sempre adimirei, como: Shailene Woodley, Theo James, Harry Potter, Adam Sandler e muitos outros. Aqui em LA é tudo tão lindo, e tem muitas lojas de grife também. Eu e Hermione juntamos dinheiro durante um ano e oito meses para essa viagem. Vamos ficar aqui durante um ano e tentar a nossa sorte, caso não conseguirmos realizar nosso sonho em nos tornarmos atrizes voltaremos para Londres onde moravamos.

O mais legal disso tudo é que, eu e minha melhor amiga desde o primário compartilhamos do mesmo sonho. Se bem que deve ajudar nós sermos grudadas desde que nos conhecemos. Ainda estamos em fuso-horário, não dormimos direito, mas eu me sinto como se tivesse inserido meu dedo numa tomada, estou tão elétrica, tudo aqui é lindo, estamos agora mesmo olhando para o letreiro de Hollywood e Hermione está pedindo para alguém bater um foto nossa.

- Senhor?

- Sim?

- O senhor poderia tirar um foto nossa? - o senhor a quem ela pediu balançou a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo. - Obrigada. Pode ser aqui... Vem Ginny... Não, não senhor, não vire a câmera, deixe-a deitada por favor.

- Hermione, você é muito exigente, aposto que ele está se arrependendo amargamente de ter concordado em bater a foto. - Falei

Ela me lançou um olhar de "Cala a boa e sorri" e foi o que eu fiz.

- Obrigada senhor, e desculpe pela minha amiga extremamente chata e exigente. - Falei e o senhor apenas acenou e saiu andando, e assim que ele se perdeu da minha vista voltei a realidade com um super tapa que a Hermione deu em meu braço. - Tá ficando doida, mulher? Doeu!

- Era para doer mesmo, onde já se viu, mal nos mudamos e você já está fazendo a minha fama de chata e exigente?

- Eu menti por acaso? - ela me olhou feio. - Ok, desculpa tá? foi mal, não, foi péssimo, quer que eu me ajoelhe e peça perdão?

- Não seja dramática, guarda a encenação para o teste de amanhã.

O teste, fiquei tão admirada com LA que esqueci o teste, ainda bem que eu tenho a Hermione, que me serve muito bem de agenda. O teste que farei será para o novo filme da franquia As Apimentadas, será para interpretar uma líder de torcida com umas 2 falas, mas já é o começo né?

- A Luna me mandou um e-mail com o endereço e o horário do teste, por favor Ginny não se atrase! É a sua chance, e eu confio no seu talento e sei que você vai ganhar esse papel, se quiser continuar nessa cidade maravilhosa, terá de ganhar esse papel. - ela disse.

- Eu sei, ok? E você? A Luna não conseguiu nenhum teste para você? - perguntei a ela.

- Não. E é melhor por enquanto, porque assim vou poder ajeitar a casa e cuidar das finanças, nós já pagamos 3 meses de aluguel adiantado, mas ainda temos que ver as outras contas a pagar como, celular, luz, água, gás e...

- Tá, tá Hermione, entendi, ok? Sem fazer contas no meio do nosso tour por favor. - eu a interrompi.

- Bem, nosso tour acabou por hoje minha querida, você tem que levantar cedo amanhã, e tem que estar bem dormida e com uma ótima pele para o teste, então, vamos para casa.

- Ah, nem mais um pouquinho de tour? - perguntei, fazendo biquinho.

- Não, e tira esse bico da cara. Vamos.

Fiquei emburrada no caminho para casa, mas ela tem razão, tinha que estar bonita e preparada para amanhã se quisesse mesmo esse papel.

* * *

**N/A:** _Olá, dessa vez voltei com o Prólogo da minha nova Fic, espero que gostem, eu nunca escrevi e estou meio insegura com o tema, mas se sair na escrita como está em minha mente, não irão se arrepender de ler. Bjinhos, Ra._


	2. 1 Testes

O dia seguinte começou quando recebi uma ligação da minha querida agente Luna Lovegood trazendo uma péssima notícia.

- Desculpe. Foi decidido ontem. Parece que queriam começar logo as filmagens e diminuíram os dias de testes. Uma menina chamada Chloe sei-lá-o-que conseguiu o papel.

- Ótimo. E agora? eu estava contando com esse teste, não tenho certeza se teria conseguido o papel, mas era uma chance.

- Ei. Maguou. Que falta de confiança é essa? Eu já tenho outro teste agendado para você, Ruiva. Não ia te deixar na mão. É para um papel secundário, e é muito melhor que a franquia As Apimentadas, já que é para o cinema. É para uma adaptação muito esperada e você tem a aparência certa para a personagem. Cabelos ruivos e longos, olhos castanhos claros, sardas e é jovem.

- Oh meu Deus, sério isso Lu?

- Sim. Eu enviei uma ficha de inscrição para o teste e uma foto do seu book.

Lembro de quando entrei em contato com a famosa Agência The Path Of Fame e eles indicaram Luna. A primeira vez que falei com ela foi por telefone e não me senti muito segura em ser agenciada por ela, ela parecia... estar no mundo da lua. Tipo, falava lento e um pouco quando ela me elogiou pelas fotos do book e também a Mione. A segunda vez em que falei com ela só fez piorar a minha segurança. Foi pela web cam e somou desastrada a impressão. Ela parada sentada em frente ao notebook derrubou cinco coisas. A caneca com água, luminária, porta retratos, caneta - o mais normal a ser derrubado - e a luminária. De novo.

Já na terceira vez me senti mais segura, até porque ela também voltou com boas notícias e mostrando que as aparências enganam e não alteram em nada a competência. Ela estava me informando que já tinha um teste para mim e que já estava de olho em um para Hermione, já que ela também era sua agente.

Três meses depois e aqui estamos nós. De nada valeu eu ter lido o script para o teste já quem nem pude fazê-lo. Mas essa boa notícia me animou ao máximo. Imagina, estrear no cinema. Eu tinha que me empenhar para conseguir esse papel.

- E o que eles acharam? - perguntei.

- Amaram, logicamente. Eles já me enviaram os livros para você ler, e disseram que se você se sentir confortável com a personagem eu deveria entrar em contato para que eles enviassem o Script do teste. - Ela disse.

Espera. Livros?

- Livros? - só depois de perguntar é que notei minha estupidez. Ela já tinha dito. Adaptação.

- Sim... você tá bem? - lógico que ela achava que não.

- Sim, eu estou. Desculpe é que eu tinha esquecido que você disse Adaptação. Bem, quantos livros são? - gosto de ler. Mas que seja pouco, já que acho que eles darão pouco tempo de prazo.

- É uma trilogia. Você terá no máximo duas semanas para ler. Por favor, Gin. Nem que você só tire intervalos da leitura para super necescidades, como: comer e ir ao banheiro. Termine os Livros. Se você conseguir esse papel, você conseguirá uma maravilhoso contrato. Eu já li umas resenhas dessa trilogia na net e parece que você será uma personagem especial se conseguir, estará em todos os filmes, e como eu sei a jogada de muitos produtores, eu aposto que não serão três e sim quatro filmes. Te dará prestígio.

- Bem, muito obrigada pela pressão Luna. - sério, já estava nervosa e ela vem com essa?

- Desculpe. Mas é que seria realmente muito bom conseguir esse papel. Eu sei que você tem talento.

Sorri.

- Obrigada. Tudo bem, vou me empenhar por nós. Eu, você e Mione estamos juntas nessa. Me envia os livros que eu lerei, Okay?

- Okay. E por falar em Mione, ela está por ai? Tenho um para ela também. - isso me animou mais ainda.

- Sério? Ela vai pirar. Vou procurá-la, já que ainda estou no meu quarto. Você me acordou. - falei, fingindo aborrecimento. Nunca reclamaria de ser acordada com uma notícia tão boa.

- Preguiçosa. Eu acordo cedo, porque tenho muito trabalho a fazer cuidando para que vocês tenham trabalho.

Ri, me levantando. Peguei me Robe lilás no gancho atrás da porta. Saí do meu quarto que era em frente o da Mione e bati em sua porta. Nada. Sério? ela já está acordada. O que tem de errado com esse pessoal que gosta de acordar cedo? urgh.

Andei pelo corredor não muito longo, já que a casa que conseguimos alugar não era lá grande coisa. As paredes deviam ser creme, não dava para dizer já que tinha uma camada de sujeira nelas. A sala era pequena, mas pelo menos era aconchegante. Tinha dois sofás de dois lugares cada. Eram pretos - graças a Deus - tinha um tapete com estampa geométrica. Preto, branco e cinza, eram as cores. Uma TV daquelas grandonas na largura e pequena no tamanho. Estante cor preta e branca, onde Hermione já tratou de pôr os livros. Mal chegamos e foi a primeira coisa que ela fez. Fui achá-la na cozinha fazendo o café da manhã.

Minha melhor amiga era linda. Longos e cacheados cabelos chocolate, que agora estavam em uma trança como o meu. Olhos castanhos escuros, sardas fracas, pele branca avermelhada, altura mediana, não tão alta e nem tão baixa. Se eu fosse homem ou gostasse de mulheres estaria babando com a visão dela em short jeans curto e regata branca batendo massa de panqueca. Sensual.

Lembrei que ainda estava com Luna ao celular. Fui até a Mione e lhe dei um tapa na bunda.

- Quero meu café, mulher - gargalhei com sua cara. Ela estava de cara amarrada com uma pitada de divertimento.

- Idiota. - sei disso. - Que milagre, acordada uma hora dessa.

- Culpe ela - lhe entreguei o telefone. Ela me olhou com interrogação. Suspirei - Luna.

- Ela quer falar comigo? - revirei os olhos e olhei para ela com o meu olhar de "óbvio". Ela pegou o celular. - Olá?... Oi Luna. Oh... Isso é maravilhoso... Termina o café para mim, Gin.

E com isso ela foi andando para fora da cozinha enquanto ainda falava com a Luna.

Fiz o que ela pediu e terminei a massa, peguei o melado, dando graças a Deus que o dono da casa tinha abastecido antes que chegássemos, e fiz também ovos mexidos com bacon, suco de laranja e pus tudo na mesa quando tinha acabado. Eu adorava cozinhar.

Hermione voltou do quarto - pelo menos acho que era lá que ela estava - cinco minutos depois de eu acabar com tudo. Ela e Luna falam demais.

- Então...? - perguntei com curiosidade.

- Seriado na ABC Family. Estão querendo começar um seriado que conta a história de quatro amigas no colegial. Farei o teste para a mais nova de todas. Ela vai mandar o script por correio hoje. - Ela disse. E parecia animada.

- Isso é ótimo, Mione. Estou tão feliz, espero que consiga esse papel.

- Bem, estou muito feliz com isso também. Mas, ela me contou do seu também, e mandou eu ficar de olho para avisá-la se você largar os livros nos próximos dias sem ter acabado de ler. Disse a ela que você não é doida, e que eu arrancaria seus cabelos se fizesse. Você tem que conseguir esse papel.

- Nossa, agressiva. Vou me esforçar ao máximo, Okay?

- O mesmo para mim. E vamos conseguir namorados lindos e gatos para ir nos tapetes vermelhos conosco. - ela disse rindo e eu a acompanhei.

Eu e Hermione sempre fomos assim, saindo de um assunto sério ou quebrando o gelo com graça e riso. Eu a amo tanto e agradeço tanto ter ela comigo caminhando nesse sonho.

Agora é só esperar os testes e torcer para conseguirmos os papeis.

**xxx-xxx**

Nossa vizinhança era bem... legal. Não tinha nada de especial na rua, é tão calma que eu passei a ler os livros no quintal da casinha de um único andar. Era estranho. Na minha antiga vizinhança em Londres, era barulhento, tinha muitas crianças e era bem pior por ser condomínio. Eu e Hermione moravamos juntos desde quando viramos maiores de idade, por isso nos dávamos tão bem. Já estávamos acostumadas.

Os livros tinham chegado a três dias e eu consegui bater o meu recorde de leitura, já estou quase terminando o primeiro livro.

Sinceramente não consegui me ver no papel da Jannel - personagem ao qual eu iria fazer na audição - eu me identifiquei mais com sua irmã Anne - que era sua irmã dois anos mais velha, e personagem principal. Anne era... pura. Não que eu seja tão de bem com a vida como ela. Mas, ela tem um sonho ao qual vai atrás, e conseguiu, enfrentando as barreiras. Na história Anne vivi uma menina da cidadezinha, estudante do último ano, que é ridicularizada pela irmã mais nova Jannel a "Garota popular que todos babam na escola" e a única diferença entre elas é que Anne tem olhos Azuis e é um pouco mais alta. Ela não gosta da onde vive, mas tem que esperar terminar o período escolar e ir para a faculdade de Harvard onde foi aceita para cursar Literatura e finalmente se tornar professora. Mas a faculdade é uma merda. Porque logo de cara ela se envolve com Peter ao qual ela se apaixona e passa poucas e boas por causa dele que se diz apaixonado por ela mas tem caso com quase todas as garotas do Campus. Até que ela acha Travis. E junto com eles e seus amigos Kim, Lauren e Davi passam por dificuldades ao qual enfrentam juntos.

Esse livro com toda certeza foi escrito por alguém com menos de trinta. Tão bobo e ao mesmo tempo tão real. Na faculdade sempre tem um cretino, as vezes temos as irmãs cruéis, e o amor verdadeiro que se dermos uma chance, nos transforma. Mas isso é bem menininha. E eu gostei só um pouquinho. Não consigo imaginar o que vem na continuação.

**xxx-xxx**

- Eu não poderia trocar? - perguntei com um pouco de esperança.

- Não. - Tchau, esperança. - Uma atriz já foi escalada para esse papel, Junne Anderson.

Eu estava tentando convencer Luna a conseguir um teste para o papel de Anne e não Jannel, mas pelo visto, não vai rolar. Terminei de ler todos os livros em uma semana. Entendi porque fez tanto sucesso. Ele te envolve. E eu realmente amei o Playboy traidor do Peter. Ele na verdade realmente gostava da Anne e só viu isso quando a perdeu, e depois de tanto aprontar, realmente não merecia uma chance. Fez a menina passar por poucas e boas. Depois de descobrir que ele a traía com quase todo o Campus, Anne deu uma chance a Travis, o nerd ao qual sentava ao seu lado na classe. Peter depois de ver o que perdeu, acabou perseguindo a pobre criatura. Ele não sabia que ela ainda tinha algum sentimento por ele, e ele acabou cometendo o erro de se envolver com Kitty, a garota mais popular e que odiava Anne. Vendo que não tinha mais esperanças para Peter, Anne seguiu em frente com o crescente sentimento por Travis, e assim passou o segundo ano. Peter e Kitty infernizando Anne e Travis. O terceiro ano foi bem pior. Jannel se juntou a matilha junto com outro obcecado por Anne, Ben. No final se descobre que Jannel tinha ódio de Anne porque seu namorado Ben dizia que queria sua irmã. Bem complicado.

Eu queria o papel de Anne. Mas ela a principal, lógico que quereriam uma atriz já famosa para o papel.

- Ok. Eu farei o teste para Jannel. Já pegou o script? - perguntei decepcionada. Queria tanto ser Anne.

- Sim, está aqui comigo. E eu digo que no filme vai ter muito mais drama. A audição será daqui a uma semana. Encontrarei com você dois dias antes para passarmos as falas e ler o script juntas, ta bom para você?

- Está sim. Obrigada Luna. Tenho que ir, vou rumo a tortura. - e ri do nome que eu dei a "fazer feira com Hermione". Ela calculava demais.

- Como? -Luna pareceu confusa. Eu ri mais ainda depois disso.

- Feira com Mione. Explicação mais que perfeita.

- É, eu entendi. Boa sorte.

- Sorte. Só uma grande boa sorte me livraria disso agora. Tchau, até mais. - Desliguei.

Voltei para a sala onde Hermione me esperava. Tinha ido ao quarto para atender o telefonema, tínhamos essa mania, eramos intimas em coisas demais, dividíamos espaços demais, telefonemas eram particulares.

- Vamos agora? - ela disse impaciente.

Sim, eu realmente precisava de sorte e uma grande paciência para aturá-la fazendo compras.

* * *

**N/A: **Então, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Fiquei pensando em vários rumos para essa fic, muitos mesmo. E desculpe se demorei, meu notebook deu problema e só deu pra escrever isso por agora. E pra quem acompanha EI, vou demorar um pouquinha para atualizá-la, menos de uma semana. Prometo. Mereço reviews? espero que sim :D

Beijos, Ra.

**obrigada a todos que comentaram no prólogo e que estão seguindo a fic, agradeço de coração.**


End file.
